


We never quite thought we could lose it all

by Mr_Believer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: !!!really foul language bc I have no censor, (just an idea, Crowley is def gay, I'm not forcing you to believe Harry's actually gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, but he is in this story), one-sided destiel - Freeform, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Believer/pseuds/Mr_Believer
Summary: Cliche MoD!Harry falls for the king of hell after being directed to America by Luna- crazy stuff ensues as the Winchester brothers are confused by Crowley's flamboyant fiance that seemed to suddenly appear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter bc if I did, I'd be in a way better school by now-

_Harry Potter was fucking pissed. He had come home after a long day of work absolutely exhausted from the constant glamour that he had to keep up to avoid being confronted about him not aging when he happened to hear strange noises coming from his bedroom. He walked up there, thinking there might be an intruder, and opened the door to his wife, Ginny, having sex with his best friend, Hermione. Skipping over the fact that he didn't even know they swung that way, he glared at them. "Get out of my house. Now.", he said in a deathly calm voice. "B-But we're married! You can't do this to me!", Ginny shouted hysterically as she quickly pulled on her clothes. "Now!", Harry shouted at them. He stalked over to the closet and shoved all of Ginny's things into a bag before throwing it toward her. "We're over!", he yelled._

* * *

That was fifteen years ago and since then, he divorced Ginny and stayed secluded in his house. He rarely let anyone visit and the only one that could get him to talk was Neville and Luna. It's not that he missed the Ginny, more that he wished he had someone to wake up next to. Luna knew this. Neville knew this. They just didn't know how to fix it. One day, Luna smiled her mysterious smile and turned to him. "You should move to America", she said happily,"You'll love it there!" Harry raised an eyebrow at her and rolled his eyes. "I can't just leave London, Little Moon. The ministry would be in an uproar." She nodded solemnly but turned back to him after a few moments of silence,"You could always just do it in secret. People already know you never leave your house, they won't suspect anything if you leave.", she smiled. "I wish I were as optimistic as you, Moon.", Harry groaned. "You can do it, Harry. The goblins can transfer your money into muggle money and you can travel far away and start a new life.", she whispered as she looked at him with sorrow. Harry hummed before calling Kreature to refill his cup of tea. He ignored the elf's sharp words and turned back to his sister in everything but blood. "Is it possible to just.. leave it all behind?", Harry looked at her hopefully. Luna's heart throbbed for the man and she felt anger for everyone that hurt him. "Of course you can, Harry. You can take Teddy and run and not have to think about the consequences. They wouldn't be able to find you. No one in America knows you as 'the-boy-who-lived' or as a 'War hero'. You can finally be 'just Harry'.", Luna reached out to him and held his hand tightly,"You deserve this." He choked down a sob as he felt hope fill him. He could be happy. He could be himself. 

 

He could just  _forget_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you're comfortable with doing that! It makes me a lot more inspired to post new chapters!


End file.
